


Josie Ortiz, Out by the Car Lot

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Series: Characters With Titles [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Josie is great, Josie's daughter is mentioned, young josie ortiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Titles change as people change, and Josefina isn't 'Little Josie Ortiz' any longer.





	Josie Ortiz, Out by the Car Lot

**Author's Note:**

> More young Josie needs to be written! Especially now that we know she had a daughter!

The day Josie knew she was no longer a child was the day Cecil changed her title. She had moved out to the Car Lot a week back, hoping for a quieter place to settle down. It was the least she could do for the little bundle of life slowly growing in her stomach - stay away from the hustle and bustle of city life, and all that stress nonsense. She had been sitting on her new porch, drinking lemonade straight from the pitcher (as always), when the radio crackled to life. The sunset was particularly late that day, and she was happy to enjoy Cecil’s late-night broadcast under an afternoon sun.

She sipped slowly from her glass, grinning as the New Night Vale Opera House was mentioned. She was set to be chairwoman - just as soon as her aunt finally stepped down from the position.

“-Jacklyn Ortiz, chairwoman of the New Night Vale Opera House, had this to say on the matter: ‘Hopefully none of this nonsense will be my problem anymore - that’s right, Night Vale, you heard me. The Opera House’s troubles and woes are a bit too much for an old woman like me to handle.’” Josie snorted into her cup. She knew full well her grandmother planned on retiring to a life of partying and whisky - a retirement Josie hoped for some day. She was barely legal drinking age, but that didn’t stop her from envisioning her golden years. “It would seem, Listeners, that Jacklyn Ortiz, chairwoman of the New Night Vale Opera House, won’t be holding that title much longer. You know I’m not one to put my personal thoughts on air too often, Listeners-” And here Josie snorted into her drink, again. “but if asked about my guess as to who the next chairwoman would be, I would take a guess at Josie, out by the Car Lot.” Josie let out a soft gasp.

It had happened.

Her title had changed.

For as long as she could remember, she had been known as ‘Little Josie Ortiz’. Her mother had called her ‘little Josie’ up until her death, but everyone else used the full title (aside from friends her age). She had been lucky to be bestowed with one in the first place - it was, of course, a signifier that you were important to the never-ending story of Night Vale - and she should have expected the change, but… still. It felt like someone had borrowed something of hers and returned in worse condition. 

A few moments passed, and she reclined into her seat once again. ‘Little Josie Ortiz’ wasn’t really a name for a mother-to-be, anyhow, and she was getting too old to put up a fuss over a little title shift. She was still Josefina, through and through, and this title wouldn’t change her one bit. Others based their lives off of what Cecil referred to them as - shifted their lives to fit around it. But Josie - she wasn’t. Her title was the adjective - she wasn’t going to turn around and make sure every aspect of her life described it. 

And so, Josie (out by the Car Lot) sat in peace, rubbing her stomach in silent contemplation of her next title. She would probably become ‘Josie, chairwoman of the New Night Vale Opera House’ at some point, but what then? 

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter.

She was Josephina Ortiz, and all the radio hosts in the world couldn’t change it.


End file.
